


Headcanons from tumblr

by donutloverxo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, SMUTTY SMUT, headcanons, these are very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo
Summary: just some silly (and dirty) hcs from tumblr
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

  * It takes a while for you both to have sex. He always thought he’d do it with his wife or never be able to do it at all.
  * But he realises times have changed and sexual compatibility is important if you want a happy marriage.
  * He’s also extremely nervous because he hasn’t had much experience. He doesn’t know if things have changed in the past 70 years. He’d afraid to let you down.
  * So he does some research. Watchs some porn, which frankly made him even more confused and led him nowhere. Tries to buy books like ‘beginners guide to sex’ as sneakily as possible.
  * When he finally comes clean about his doubts you tell him you’re just as nervous.
  * If you haven’t had much experience then you can both learn together and figure out what you both like. If you’re an experienced lady you can guide Steve. Which is a kink in itself for him.
  * Steve will try to make your first time together as romantic as possible. He’ll take you out for a nice meal, a carriage through Central Park. He would decorate your home with candles and roses. He figured you’d be most comfortable in your home.
  * The first few times with him it’s very vanilla, tender and loving the true definition of making love.
  * But then you both let your freak fly and try anything and everything you want with each other.
  * Between ass and boobs, Steve’s a bit of both but leaning more towards boobs. Because they’re so soft and squishy and make for amazing pillows. But mind you he’s only a boob man because they’re your boobs.
  * Steve does have a slight captain kink. But you have to be careful when calling him that and see what kind of mood he’s in. Sometimes he’s tired of being the captain and just want to be Steve but sometimes he’d want to give you orders and show you a good time.
  * Steve’s a switch between dom and sub so really you get the best of both worlds. But don’t be too suprised when he breaks the handcuffs you put on him because he was too impatient.
  * He read orgasms make you happy and reduce stress and he’ll do anything to make you happy so he always makes sure you come at least a couple of times before even thinking about himself.
  * How loudly can you say BODY WORSHIP. Steve loves worshipping you as if you’re his goddess. Mostly because it’s not easy to have sex with him everyday just because he’s so hung.
  * So everyday when Steve gets home from work he likes to eat you out. It’s a ritual, it’s like running for him, extremely relaxing. He feels that even if he can’t do anything else at least he can make you come.
  * While he doesn’t mind if you don’t reciprocate the favor, he most definitely appreciates it when you do. The first time you blew him he lasted like 5 minutes. For which he was so embarrassed and red.
  * Sex is very special to Steve because it’s with you. It’s now one of his favorite things to do and is on his mind a lot. He never thought he’d meet someone he was so horny for.




	2. Spanking and Steve Rogers

  * Steve never associated spanking with sexiness or as anything erotic. He is a gentleman. He doesn’t have such dirty kinks.
  * Sure he likes a nice plump ass. Your ass to be more specific. He loves seeing it in tight yoga pants, snug jeans. Hell he even likes seeing it in dresses that don’t necessarily flaunt it. When he is forced to use his imagination.
  * He also likes seeing it in your cute pastel cotton panties. With stars or heart patterns. Or better yet, no panties.
  * He saw your ass perched up in your cute pink panties, he couldn’t help it, his hand moved before he could even register what was happening. He slapped your ass, the smack echoing in the room, your ass jiggling, and your small yelp, made him oh so hard.
  * You looked so adorable when you tried to act like you didn’t like it. Though the musky scent of your weeping sex clearly said otherwise.
  * From then on you’d act out, tease him, get on his nerves just to push him off the edge. He was extremely thankful to the serum when he could so easily manhandle you over his lap and discipline you.
  * _“You’re such a brat”_ He’d scold, smirking at your feeble attempts at getting away from him. He would deliver as many spanks as he saw fit for the situation.
  * Never more than ten or fifteen. Even as a dom Steve is really soft, he would never want to actually hurt you or cause you discomfort.
  * He’d dip his fingers in your folds, just because he couldn’t help himself. You would always be so wet, unabashedly enjoying it. Does it actually count as punishment if you enjoy it?
  * He always uses his hand. He feels it’s more intimate that way. Besides there’s nothing like your hot warm skin against his palm.
  * He especially likes it when you’d present him your ass and demand to be spanked. Sure he maybe the dominant one on the surface but you are the one who is truly in control.
  * He is the king of aftercare. Rubbing baby oil or aloe over your raw ass after a tasking session. Seeing it all red, because of him, invokes a darker, possessive side of him.
  * He does feel a bit bad about being proud when he sees you struggling to sit on your swollen ass.




	3. Steve Rogers having a crush on you includes

* Wouldn’t realise he has feelings for a long ass time.

•Loves your little quirks and notices things about you that even you don’t.

•He thinks it would be normal for any man to be attracted to you because you’re an attractive woman.

•His friends would constantly tease him about his crush and push him to ask you out.

•Tony will flirt with you just to get a rise out of him.

•Stares at you longingly.

•Would try to impress you by showing off his strength. “Need any help opening that jar?”

•Tries to get to know you by asking deep but not too instrusive questions.

•Blushes like crazy at the slightest compliment

•He would realise he has a massive crush if he sees you flirting or getting close to another man

•Would treat you like a lady. Open your doors, buy you your favorite sweets and coffee.

•Would take FOREVER to confess. Even if he is sure of his feelings he doesn’t want to make things awkward between you or lose you as a friend.

•He’s also insecure of burdening you with his problems and life. He knows dating an Avengers isn’t easy and he wants the best for you.

•Doesn’t admit at first that you return his feelings. He has to make sure that you see him as him and not as captain america or a celebrity.

•When you get tired of waiting you finally ask him out. He’s an old fashioned man so as much as he would’ve liked to ask you out he isn’t gonna say no.


	4. Dating Steve includes

•Would be extremely nervous and shy on your first date.

•Insists on paying for you, opening your door, taking your jacket.

•With Steve you get the best of both worlds. He’s old fashioned so a very chivalrous man who would treat you like a princess but modern enough to want you to be independent and yourself.

•And lots of gifts. He’d make a mental note of the things of you like and buy you expensive gifts. He grew up in poverty. He never thought he could fulfil the role of the traditional male provider so he’d love to provide for you and spoil you rotten.

•Nicknames and lots of them. maybe he would use a short version of you name or something like sugar, honey, sweetheart, doll, princess. 

•He’d take a while to completely open up. Not because he can’t trust you but he doesn’t want to scare you.

•A bit scared of pda at first since he’s a very private person. But if that’s your thing then he’d make efforts to indulge you.

•But subtly shows the whole world you are his. Like holding your hand, putting his hand on your lower back, gushing about you all the time.

•Holding your hand is also a good way to make sure you don’t get lost. Since he has such long legs he walks much faster than you. Once he lost sight of you and got scared something happened to you

•He isn’t on guard with his Avengers family so he’d love to make you sit on his lap or close to him when with them.

•He just loves how small you are in his beefy arms ok? So expect lots of cuddles, hugs and loving.

•Expect to be celibate for a long time in the start of your relationship. No sex until you both get to know each other well. (But maybe he’d give in with some convincing)

•But once you do start you can’t get enough of each other. It’s very vanilla and sweet at first but soon you can both explore your kinks.

•Daddy kink. Girls used to use the term daddy as a form of endearment back then. Sure the context has changed but it just does something to him and riles him up.

•Really Steve would be into any of your kinks to make you happy. Making you happy make him happy.

•Has been planning your wedding and daydreaming about your life since day one.

•Would propose early on in the relationship as soon as he figures out you’re the one and you feel the same for him. In his time they got married with a shorter courtship. He’d propose before asking you to move in. However if you feel it’s too soon he would wait.

•And when you face death everyday you wanna live your life to the fullest without any regrets so he’d always make sure to show you how much he adores you and loves you.


	5. Marrying Steve includes

•Steve’s been dreaming about marrying you and sharing a life together for so long.

•He’d propose as soon as he’s sure you’re the one and you feel the same way, so very early on in the relationship. If it’s too early for you he’d be willing to wait.

•He’d definitely want to ask your parents for your hand in marriage. He thinks it’s respectful and his duty as a gentleman.

•Would propose in a spot significant to your relationship. Maybe the restaurant you had your first date in or a city you’ve always wanted to visit.

•Would make sure to get a ring that suits your personality. It’d be private he would have a while speech prepared. But couldn’t really get through it without getting teary eyed.

•He’s super nervous you will say no. Even if he is sure you won’t there’s still that little voice in his head telling him you wouldn’t want be with someone like him or you could do better.

•His perfect wedding would be something small with close friends and family in a little church. But he doesn’t care about the details he just wants to marry you so he’s very flexible.

•Is a very hands on groom, giving you opinions on decorations and venues, he’s also very good at color schemes and planning.

•He’d be nervous to write his own vows. He’s afraid to be so vulnerable in public. But you decide that it’s more personal this way and you both can overcome the fear together.

•Would make Bucky or Sam or both of them his wingman. They’d throw him a bachelor party where he is incredibly uncomfortable the whole time.

•He would try so hard to control his sobs when he sees you walk down the aisle. Every moment of his life has been leading to this.

•He’d get teased by his friends about you being like 70 years younger then him or how it took him a century to find a bride. He can’t bring himself to care though, he’s on cloud 9 nothing can bring him down.

•He’d be willing to go anywhere on a honeymoon. He just wants to spend some quality time away from your busy lives.

•If he can he would definitely like to have children. He’d want at least two since Bucky’s like a brother to him he’d want his kid to have a sibling too. But if you don’t want one it wouldn’t be a deal breaker to him. He understands your lifestyles don’t leave a lot of wiggle room for kids and he just loves you too much to let you go.

•He’s just as good a husband as he was a boyfriend. Not much has changed in your lives but at the same time it has. It’s hard to explain it.

•He’d want to retire down the line and just live and quiet peaceful life with you.


	6. How to make Steve fall in love with you

So you’ve managed to weasel your way into the supersoilders life here’s a guide to his heart.

•Just treat him like a regular guy! He needs to feel like you want to know the real him and not just the guy in the suit. You can do so by asking him about his hobbies sharing common things and just having deep conversations.

•First of all he is Captain America. That’s not all he is but it’s a big part of him and you just have to accept it. This includes him working longer hours, being famous.

•There are times when Steve feels hopeless. Where he feels no matter how hard he tries he can’t make a difference. So you have to be someone who believes in him when he can’t believe in himself.

•Get the Avengers and most importantly Bucky to like you or at least get along with you. Don’t worry their bar is pretty low, you’d have to be someone horrible for them to not like you. Just put in a little effort.

•Now Bucky is a tougher nut to crack. You have to put in some efforts. Show him that you love Steve and don’t have any bad intentions. Just seeing how much you care will make Steve go heart eyes.

•Steve suffers from ptsd and survivors guilt. He also might take a while to open up to you so you’d have to be someone who is very patient with him.

•Appearance is the last thing that matters to Steve. It wouldn’t make a difference if you looked like a supermodel or a plain Jane. He judges people on their character and actions. So you have to be with him for who he is and not just the muscles (tho they’re pretty good too)

•You can be a 21st century feminist but Steve would still want to dot on you and treat you like a lady. He didn’t get to do that a lot and it’s one of his fantasies. So he will always pay for you, open doors for you, buy you things.

•You have to be the kind of gal that takes charge and wears the pants in the relationship. Steve loves smart girls now that doesn’t mean you have to have a phd. But just you explaining tech or pop culture to him makes him tingle.

•If he hasn’t fallen for you already then just feed him. Mans got a massive appetite. Even if you gave him burnt toast he will eat it happily (he’s had worse) If cookings not your thing then just humor him by serving take out in fancy cutlery. He’d be happy just to be eating with you.

•Be someone who stands up for herself and others. Even if you don’t do it blatantly and just wish to do but don’t have the courage to, it would make all the difference.

•Steve can’t really do casual relationships. If he’s in he’s in for life. So you have to be someone who wants the same.


	7. Taking care of a cranky Steve

  * Ok so cranky mood? Steve does get cranky, stressed out and tired. More often than he’d like to admit.
  * But he doesn’t like feeling that way. He absolutely can’t tolerate Tony’s incompetence or maybe the government is bugging everyone’s phones now. Sometimes he is just done.
  * Now he would never scream at you or take his anger out on you. His dad did plenty of that when he was a kid. But he won’t exactly be his disney princey self either.
  * He can’t pretend or lie, he doesn’t know how and it’s not in his nature. So seeing him sulking or being quieter than usual you can tell something’s up.
  * But he isn’t his usual cheerful self either. He might tag along with you to go shopping, but he’ll just give you hums and nods and not the usual oceans of compliments. His mind is clearly elsewhere.
  * He won’t just tell you. He doesn’t want to burden you with his problems. You’ll have to do some probing. Finally he’ll be like yeah world has gone to shit but at least we have iPhones now.
  * Now how to cheer him up. Just be your normal cutesy self. Bake for him, cook for him. Appeal to his inner housewife kink. Give him hugs and cuddles.
  * Another excellent way to relieve stress: ask Tony for supersoilder worthy handcuffs, cuff said soilder to your bed, blindfold him, ‘don’t think just feel’, suck and ride that dick/face like your life depends on it.
  * He’s happy as a clam by the end, snuggling you and using your breasts as pillows because 'they’re so soft’.




	8. Touchy Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask on tumblr "Okay but feeling Steve’s light finger touches against your skin as you’re half asleep and cuddled against him at night with the moonlight shining through your bedroom window 👌👌👌"

  * So Steve? That boy loves to touch you. He has his hands on you 24/7. Nat calls him a caveman. Someone wanting to assert his dominance and mark his territory.
  * And yes part of the reason is because he just wants to show everyone you’re his, he’s so proud of you. But it’s also because he loves you and your touch. Your soft skin and warmth always comforts him when he needs it the most.
  * So yeah he can be a bit touchy and needy sue him.
  * He looked at your skin glowing under the moonlight. He swore he felt as if he was looking at an angel. And you were his angel. Someone who protected him took care of him, _saved_ him.
  * He can’t help but trace his fingers up and down your spin smiling at the goosebumps he caused and the way you shivered against his touch.
  * You hummed as you felt him kiss your shoulder. It was a pretty bad dilemma, you wanted to sleep but you also wanted Steve.
  * He trailed kisses down your back reaching your bum and giving it a gentle bite. You whimpered at that thrashing under him. He was always such a bad tease.
  * He however, didn’t really have any dirty intentions. Sometimes he just wanted to touch you and feel you close. He could hear your light snores as he lulled you back to sleep with butterfly, barely there kisses.
  * He snuggled you into his chest, still kissing every inch of your body but making sure not to wake you.
  * He loves you a lot and isn’t shy to show you that at every opportunity he gets.




	9. Steve and a musical girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask on tumblr "I take a huge part in music and I wanted to know if you could possibly do a headcanon if the reader happened to have a hobby for music? Maybe... drums? 😊 Love you friend, stay safe"

  * Steve supports his girl and his friends in everything they do. To him people being passionate and talking about something they’re interested in is amazing.
  * He encourages you to pursue all your dreams. He likes _some_ modern music (he’s picky) but he mostly sticks to his roots.
  * When he hears you like playing drums he’s intrigued and curious. Even if he isn’t into that kind of music he will always want to listen to you play.
  * If you aren’t very good at it, he won’t lie to you. He’ll let you down so gently and nicely. He’ll give you tips on how you can improve, he has enhanced hearing he can hear details others can’t, he’d even hire you a tutor.
  * If you feel you can’t get better or want to give up. He will give you some tough love. Let you know that practice makes perfect. And you can’t quit at the first obstacle.
  * Over all he’s a proud mama. Often boosting to others about your musical talents.




	10. Riding Ransoms thigh

  * First of all, Ransom didn’t even know that was a thing. Even if he did he wouldn’t be into that. If he let’s a girl get off on his thigh what the fuck does he get out of it? What do you just expect him to sit back? If he doesn’t get something out of it he won’t be doing it.
  * But then there’s you. Someone he somewhat cares about. And you make him all weak in his knees and make his stomach flutter with butterflies.
  * He absolutely does not like being vulnerable. If you wanted to you’d break his heart in seconds. He doesn’t like thinking about that. So he’ll try to even the field.
  * Y'all are making out and you expect him to hastily take off your clothes and eat you out or fuck you like he usually does. He takes your panties and shorts off but stops you when you’re about to unzip his jeans.
  * He situates his thigh between your legs. “ _Fuck yourself on it_ ” He says and you just stare at him flabbergasted with your cute mouth open “ _go on_ ” He spanks your ass and that’s all the push you needed.
  * It’s weird at first, being so exposed with you completely naked and in a vulnerable position and him just sitting back and watching you, pretending to be unaffected.
  * But then you get a good rhythm, rolling your hips just right, the rough material of his denim jeans burns in a delicious way against your folds and cilt.
  * You put your hands on his hard chest to balance yourself as you moan and mewl, not caring about being exposed anymore, you just want your release.
  * Then you release all over his jeans as he reprimands you for ruining his expensive clothes “ _you need to learn some manners_ ”
  * And uh then he teaches you some manners😳😳




	11. Anniversaries with Steve

  * Steve has an amazing memory. He has yet to forget a single birthday, anniversary or valentines.
  * He always gets you a personalised gift. Maybe an inside joke or something you casually mentioned you wanted. Like that abstract portrait he painted of you🥺🥺
  * This was your first wedding anniversary. Steve wanted to take you on a short holiday, somewhere romantic to relive the days of your honeymoon, maybe Paris or Greece, but with quarantine he couldn’t exactly execute that.
  * So he decided to bring Paris to you. He kicked you out of the house, making you go spend some time with Wanda. Whipping up a five course meal, with lots of help from Nat and Bucky and some trial and error.
  * You were working on a scrapbook for him. Everything that happened that year. With him and you and the team. It wasn’t perfect but you hoped he would still like it.
  * You’re not an idiot, you knew he was up to something. You were excited to find out what and then gasp when you looked at the your home.
  * A candle light dinner, a sweet vanilla candle burning, it was breathtaking.
  * Steve pulled out your chair for you, your eyes get misty because how the heck did you get so lucky?
  * “Stevie, you didn’t have to.”
  * “It’s my duty as your husband.” He huffed, kissing your forehead.
  * He also got your a gold necklace with a heart pendant with his favorite picture of you. And he absolutely loved the scrapbook you made him.
  * And then he proceeded to *ahem* give you some other gifts 👀




End file.
